Senior Year
by finchel-love23
Summary: this is a mulit chapter fan fic of finn and rachel through out senior year it also includes other characters and lots of hot finchel sex very SMUTY RATED:M
1. Chapter 1

Finn POV

Ever since Rachel and I got back together everything has been going great in our lives. There isn't as much drama anymore. I think Rachel was just to tense that's why she always was so annoying to everyone. But since we started having sex its like she loosened up and doesn't care what people think anymore. Did I mention that the sex is super hot! Even though she wears goofy sweaters and knee sox the girl sure knows how to get down and dirty when she wants to. Although today I'm sitting in glee club next to Rachel who looks super hot. The different thing is she's not wearing a skirt and a goofy sweater. She has on short shorts that are doing _odd_ things to me right now, and a tank top that shows off a lot of her boobs!

" I have something I would like to perform for the class!" Rachel says snapping me out of my thoughts of how much I want to have sex with her right now.

"OK. Cool Rachel lets hear it" says

"This song is dedicated to Finn" Rachel looks up at me with a shy smile and I cant help but give her my famous lop sided grin

"You always make everything better in my life even when there not going as planned" The music to "When I look at you" by Miley Cyrus come on. When the song finishes everyone starts clapping except Quinn I realy don't know why she and Rachel cant just make up. I guess it's a chick thing.

"Yo Hudson" I hear Puck yell from down the hall.

"Yeah Whaddup Puckerman?" I ask not realy caring to much of what he has to say

" Im having a party tonight my mom is outta town for the weekend so im gunna have a glee get together" He says catching my attention at "outta town for the weekend",

"OK im in, I just have to talk to Rachel and see what she wants to do" I say and Puck looks at me with a smirk.

" Look Hudson _don't_ grow a vagina on me now" and with that he walks away slapping Santana on the ass as he walks past her.

I see Rachel standing at her locker and I walk over and envelope her in my arms "hey babe" I say

"Aw. Hey Finn" she says as she turns around and places a light kiss on my lips.

"Look Puck is having the glee club over for a party because his mom is out of town, You wanna go?" I ask helplessly

"Sure" she says without even putting up a fight "_But_" ahh that's what I was waiting for " We have to go to my house first, My dads are out of town all week_ so_ I have plans for **you** mister" she kisses me hard and walks off. I run after so fast I think my lungs are going to fall out of my chest.

We get to my truck and we drive off toward Rachel's house halfway through the ride Rachel turns the radio on and Rhianna's S&M is playing. I look over at Rachel and see this look in her eye.

"**FUCK!"** I think to myself as I turn into her driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel POV

Finn and I make it to my room in record time. I grab him by the belt buckle and pull him toward my bed. He tries to remove his shoes without falling over and succeeds. We only break the kiss to remove his shirt since he ripped my tank top off which I'm not to happy about, but when he gets aggressive its such a turn on. He picks me up and throws me down on the bed his jeans already off and my shorts flung somewhere in the room.

" God Rach I want you so bad right now" Finn says hungrily

"So then what are you waiting for?" I say trying to sound as sexy as possible. Although I have loosened up a lot I'm still insecure and threatened by Finn's past fling with Santana and his previous relationship with Quinn which I never really understood.

With that I pushed Finn's boxers down letting his erection spring free, he pulls my panties down and plunges himself into me.

"Oh god Finn" I yell out

"You like that baby? You like that?" he asks

I just moan out to the aggressiveness of Finn its so hot right now.

"Answer me baby I said you like that?" He practically yells

"Y..Yesss I liiike that, soo much" I hardly get out

" Baby tell me what you like?" he says sweetly but aggressively at the same time. Im so close but hes not giving me what I need just yet.

"I like it haaardd and faaasst and only from you baby" I say breathlessly and then he hits my spot sending me over the edge and my walls start to tighten around him and I feel him him explode inside of me.

"Woww" I manage to say as he collapses on top of me

"Yeah its gets better and better ever time" he says looking me right in the eyes

" True. But I have to go shower before we go to Noah's tonight." I turn around and look over my shoulder at Finn

"You coming?"

" Hell yeah!" he says running to catch up with me

After we finally get out of the shower we both get dressed and head over to Noah's house.

"Hudson, Berry glad you could join us!" Noah practically yells as we walk through the door.

"Here Rach have a drink" Finn says offering me a red cup filled with beer

"Oh I don't know Finn you really don't want to deal with needy drunk Rachel, I somewhat remember what happened last time she came out to play" I look away from him shyly.

" Nah its okay Rach, Now I get to enjoy her" He winks at me and then pulls me in for a hard kiss.

The rest of the night is kind of a blur I do remember Noah and Quinn making out in a corner somewhere and them me walking past Sam and him staring at me until I realized I was in only my bikini. I think Finn and I were in the hot tub at some point but I'm not really sure.

I get woken up in the morning by a hung over little brunette running toward the bathroom but tripping over me and throwing up on Quinn in the process. God I love Santana sometimes.

"Ew Santana what the hell!" Quinn yells waking up to vomit on her chest

" Sorry I just got my vomitz on" Santana yells back

"Come on Santana lets go get you cleaned up" I say pulling her off Quinn

"Britt, Kurt, Mercedes a little help" I yell

After we get Santana cleaned up every one leaves to help clean up the house and leaves Santana and I alone in the bathroom.

"Wow Rachel that was really cool of you to help me clean up considering what I'm like to you all the time" she says while fixing her hair in the mirror

"No problem just helping out a fellow glee clubber after all we kind of become friends over the past summer" I say helping her fix her hair

"As much as I hate to admit it, your right once you get passed the skirts and knee socks your not so bad.. For a midget" she says walking out of the bathroom

I stand there and fix myself in the mirror when I got to walk out I'm greeted with strong arms pulling me into a hug.

"Good morning beautiful" Finn says " You wanna go somewhere?"


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel POV

"Finn where are we going"? I ask as we drive out of Lima and down a dirt road

"You'll see relax babe, I promise you will love it"

"Okay" I say smiling and taking his hand in mine kissing the top of it

"Okay were here" he says smiling down at me

Were at a beautiful cabin at a lake I never even knew existed, I didn't even know Finn had a cabin at a lake!

"Finn who's cabin is this?" I ask curious and worried at the same time

" Its Pucks he said we could use it for the weekend, something about being a man I don't know I think he was still drunk this morning!"

"You mean hung over"

"No babe I mean drunk, he was throwing them back when I went to go talk to him, maybe he's sexually frustrated Quinn hasn't given him any yet"

"Oh. Well she and Noah have a history of no good things coming from sex, but lucky for us we don't have that problem."

"Well that and Pucks a dumb ass"

"Language Hudson" I yell back

"Yeah Rach, your not planning on getting pregnant in high school right because I just cant handle that it would be too much with glee and football and taking care of you!"

"Finn.. Finn breathe 1. I'm not getting pregnant in high school it would ruin my chances at a Broadway career. 2. You don't need to take of me, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and 3. If we are going to do anything this weekend you better burn the sheets Noah has on his bed"

" I know babe, sorry I had a flash back, you don't need me to take of you."

"Hey sometimes I do" I say pouty leaning up to kiss him. He wraps his arms around me and hold me close and tight.

"Right right, you need me to tell you how beautiful" kiss "talented" kiss "amazing" kiss " and lovely you are".

" Okay Finn lets go inside it's a little cold out here"

When we walk in the place looks beautiful there are candles everywhere and there is romantic music playing and a beautiful dinner set up on the table. I look up at Finn who's looking around the place so proud of himself. When his eyes meet mine he gives me the famous lop sided grin that melts my heart.

"Wow Finn this is amazing, it looks incredible but how?"

" I came up here with Puck this morning and he helped me set up and he cooked and then he went back to his house and started drinking again, I think I might have drove him insane talking about why I wanted to bring you up here and do this" he chuckles why saying it.

" Yeah why did you bring me up here, and have this amazing surprise waiting for me?"

" You mean you don't remember babe?"

"Remember what?"

"The day today it's the anniversary of the first time we kissed in the auditorium at school, look I even bought little airplane cups" he smiles

"Oh my gosh Finn this is beautiful, I fall more in love with you each and every day" I say with tears running down my face. As I lean up to kiss him hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Puck POV

"YO Evans get up and help me get this shit out of my house!"

" Okay dude chill ill help you! But seriously its 11:00 in the morning do you have to be so loud?"

"Sorry I'm just annoyed, now help me!"

"Right you think not hooking up with other girls will get Quinn to have sex with you"

" Yeah and its not working out! She's such a fuckin prude I don't know how Finn put up with her for as long as he did!"

"Yeah" Santana says " Where are Frankenteen and the little hobbit?"

"Oh there at my cabin I let them use it for the weekend, Finn said it's the anniversary of something I don't know he hasn't gotten any yet it seems like, its like he has a fuckin vagina!"

" What you don't think there going to do anything there do you?" Quinn yells from behind us

" Um I don't know Q why do you care?" I ask

" Because Finn was my first love and I should be his real first time not that thing!" She yells even louder than before

" Look Quinn!" Santana yells "He doesn't want you, why don't you get it through your head, he's been in love with Rachel for along time if he wanted to be with you he would. Now stop trying to ruin everyone's happiness just because your life sucks!"

Damn Santana looked really hot telling of Quinn I love how feisty she gets its such a turn on. No Puck stop you are waiting for Quinn you love her. Well sometimes love isn't enough and I'm a guy and Santana has a thing for me. Okay yeah I'm going with Santana!

" Yo Lopez!" I yell

" Whats up Puckerman?"

"I have another cabin next door to them wanna take a ride" I wink because a car ride isn't exactly what I had in mind when I said it.

"Sure I wants to gets my macks on" she says and heads for the door

" What about me!" Quinn yells

" What about you? No one wants to be with you because you're a bitch and you ruin there lives" Santana yells

I just laugh and walk with Santana and see Quinn and Sam arguing about something.

" When is she gunna realize that Finn doesn't want anything to do with her?" Santana says

" I don't know maybe him and Rachel need to like fuck in front of her, for her to get the picture"

"NO ONE wants to see that, not even blind people"!

" Hey leave Berry alone, she's not that bad sure you want to shove a sock down her throat to keep her from talking but she is hot"

" Yeah you did date her which I feel sorry for you"! she yells jokingly

" Look Berry is an awesome kisser she was just a total prude she wouldn't even let me get to second base! And lets not forget you slept with her boyfriend, when you could tell they were totally into each other I mean they had fucking eye sex every day in glee"

" True but I know what I want and I get what I want"

We pull up to the other cabin and Finn and Rachel are no where to be found only Finn's truck is there. I thought they would be in the lake or something or laying on the beach.

" Where are they" Santana asks

" I don't know, but I am not taking chances by going in there cabin" I wink at Santana and bring her to the door of the second cabin. Remember what happens at the cabin stays at the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel POV

Finn and I are making out in the hot tub when all of a sudden I hear something.

" Finn.."

"Mmm"

"Did you hear that? I think there's someone out there!"

" Okay babe stay here ill go check"

"Yo Hudson!" I hear someone yell.. What the hell is Noah doing here!

"Puckerman what the fuck are you doing here!" I hear Finn yell

I get up out of the hot tub and go to find Finn standing there with Puck and Santana.

" Hey San what are you guys doing here? Finn told me you let him use your cabin for the weekend"

"Yeah well Puckerman over here owns two cabins"

"Oh Puck way to ruin a really hot moment in the hot tub!" Finn yells and punches puck in the arm.

I grab Santana by the wrist and we go walk and sit by the lake and leave the boys by themselves now fighting.

" So Rach," Santana says "how are things going with Frakenteen over there?"

"Great everything is great I have never been this happy in my life, not to mention the sex is amazing!"

" That's awesome Rach we need you guys happy so we can win Nationals this year, and hmm he must have gotten better since I slept wit him"

"Santana!" I yell

"Oh right sorry, aren't you happy that its now summer vaction and were going to be seniors!"

"Yeah we have the lock- in Friday I'm supper existed for that! I have always wanted to try sex at school…"

" Dam Berry who knew under those stupid sweaters and knee socks you liked sex so much!"

Just when I'm about to answer Santana were picked up by two muscular arms and thrown into the lake.

"What the fuck Puckerman!" Santana yells

"Your gunna pay for that Hudson!" I yell back at Finn

"Santana come here" I whisper

"You came up with something to get them back right!" she says to me

"Yup" I say with the devils eye

"Finny I have a cramp I cant get out!"

"Ow Puck I think I cut my foot on a rock it hurts to much to walk on it" Santana says starting to cry

Before we know it the boys are in the water trying to help us. Santana and I look at each other and pull the boys bathing suits down and run out of the lake with them.

"What the fuck!" they both yell at the same time

"That's what you get for throwing me in the lake" I yell to Finn sticking my tongue out at him

" Yeah I didn't want to get my hair wet. So I went all Lima Heights on your ass!" she yells at Puck

"Come on lets go Santana!" I yell loudly

Santana and I walk off toward my cabin leaving Finn and Puck… naked in the lake… together.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn POV

So its Thursday night and the lock in is tomorrow I'm really excited to spend a night alone in the school with just the glee club. And Rachel. We got back from the cabin trip yesterday. It was so much fun just for a weekend away from lima with my best friend and Rachel's best friend. Except the part where they left Puck and I alone in the lake naked. I still haven't made Rachel pay for that. My phone buzzes and snaps me out of my thoughts

_Finn, my dads are out of town until Sunday come over ;) love you. R_

_Ok babe be right there : ) love you too. F_

I get to Rachel's house and let my self in as usual and lock the door behind me.

"Rach" I yell

"In my room Finn"

I walk up the stairs and into Rachel's room and slam the door shut behind me.

"Hi baby" she says as she leaps into my arms "I missed you"

"Rach you just saw me yesterday" I say laughing as I put her down on the floor

"Okay so I guess you didn't miss me, ill just continue cleaning instead of giving you what you want"

"What no babe I missed you sooooooooooo much, and besides you don't have a say in what we do right now, you still owe me for leaving me in the lake naked at the cabin" I say winking at her

This is gunna be long and rough sex that's the best kind with Rachel she gets really into it and she looks amazing during it.

"Well Mr. Hudson what if I'm not in the mood for that anymore" she says with a sexy tone

"looks like your out of luck Berry" I say as I pick her up and throw her on the bed

She goes to take off my shirt but I stop her

"No no no , you're not in control today missy" I say

I kiss her hard on the ripping her tank top in half and removing it from her body.

"FINN!" She yells

I shut her up with a hard kiss on the mouth and remove her bra. I grab her long pony tail from behind and pull it down exposing her throat I lick from between her breasts up her throat and dip my tongue into her mouth hungrily. I am growing painfully hard so I have to remove my jeans and she gets excited.

"Finn I am so turned on right now" she breaths out as I suck on her neck

I move down and start to play with her breasts I lick her nipples and suck on them and she takes in a sharp breath.

"You like that baby?" I ask

"Please Finn no teasing" she begs

" I'm sorry baby I don't know what your talking about" I say with a smirk

She just looks up at me, I start to kiss down her chest onto her stomach and suck on her belly button ring that Santana made her get. I'll thank her for that later. I kiss on her hips and down to her thighs avoiding any contact with her aching core. I can see her panties are soaked and I just smile. I love that I can do that to her without really even doing anything. I finally decide to give in and give her a little something. I move toward her panties and rib them in half and Rachel glares at me again but soon closes her eyes when I push my fingers into her.

"Finn…" she breaths out

"Cum for me baby" I say and I start to curl my fingers inside her and hit her spot and she screams out my name and her walls start to tighten around my fingers she cums hard and I pull my fingers out of her and put them to her mouth so she can taste herself. She starts to suck on my fingers and I have to call for the mailman. I can last a lot longer now but sometimes I gotta kill that mailman over and over. And this is one of those times. I decide to give Rachel a little treat and giver her back to back orgasms. I pull my shirt of push my boxers to floor and start kissing her hard. She moves her hand to grip me and starts moving her hand slowly up and down my shaft.

"Baby I'm still in control its not…" I couldn't finish my sentence because she sped up her movements

"Not what baby?" she asks softly

"Not gu..gunna w..worrk" I say and she looks away pouty

With that I remove her hand from me and push into hard she yelps when I enter her and start moving my hand down to move in circles on her clit. I move faster and faster. Until she whispers " _Harder Finn harder_" I obligate and thrust harder and harder into her until I feel her walls tighten around me and her scream out my name I help her ride out her own orgasm which is enough to make me loose it and I explode inside her. I collapse on top of her and we lie there for a few moments still connected until I slide out of her and kiss her hard as I do.

"Wow" she says "I have to make you angry more often if that's how your going to take it"

"Yeah, you liked that I guess" I ask with a smirk

"Yes babe it was amazing, but remember we still have the lock in to have hot sex at the school" she whispers in my ear and sucking on my ear lobe.

"Yeah well were all staying over at Britt's tonight before the lock in tomorrow" I say.

"Oh are we, well then we better go shower" she says as she gets up and winks


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel POV

"Finnnnnn stop we need to get dressed and get to Britt's"

"Come on babe your to sexy I cant keep my hands off of you" he says sucking on my neck and trying to take my shirt off.

" Come on big boy, lets go" I say grabbing my bag and heading out

When we get to Britt's house were the last one's there and everyone is just sitting around and talking. We decided no drinking tonight because we don't want to ruin our chances of having the school to ourselves. Finn goes to sit with Puck and Sam and Artie comes wheeling over saying something about being a playa playa. I walk in the kitchen and Santana greets me with a big hug as does Mercedes Kurt and Britt but I only get stares from Quinn.

"Um guys?" I ask "Where's Mike and Tina?"

"Oh they will be here later I think they went to see Tina's mom" Santana said

" Is Tina's mom Asian too?" Britt asks we give her and _are you serious _look

"anyway" I say " lets get drinks and stuff and go sit with the guys"

We walk into the living room with drinks and snacks and pop in movie.

"Hey babe" Finn says as I go to sit next to him but he pulls me down on his lap. We sit like this through most of the movie but I start to get bored to occupy myself I start to suck on his neck and kiss right under his ear which he loves. He moves his head to meet my lips and then turns it back to t.v. I lick right under his ear lobe and he moans out causing a grossed out Mercedes to yell.

" Aww hell naa cant you two stop for like two seconds, we cant even watch a damn movie without you two going at it!"

" Relax Cedes there in love, and as much as it grosses me out when I hear the noises coming from Finns room I'm happy for them!" Kurt says coming to our defense.

" Way to put me on blast Kurt, I don't say anything when I hear the noises coming from your room, and I know Blaine is in there!" Finn yells

" Well Finn should I tell Rachel about the magazines under your mattress?" Kurt says with a lot of sass

"NOO I DON'T THINK THAT WILL BE NECISARY!" Finn yells

Kurt just smirks at Finn, he looks down to see me a little upset but not cry worthy.

"Im sorry babe" he whispers "none of them turn me on the way you do"

" I know" I say in a very low whisper because they cant do this I lick his earlobe and nip at his neck and then move to his mouth running my tongue along his bottom lip to allow me access into his mouth. We pull away both breathless to everyone staring at us. We both blush and Quinn yells "Lets play truth or dare!" everyone agrees.

" Okay Rachel" Quinn says Like I didn't see that coming "truth or dare" I know she's hoping I will pick truth so I go against her and pick dare.

" I dare you to kiss SANTANA with tongue!" she yells

"Yeah sure why not," I say looking at Finn nervously

His eyes are wide and he looks like he's about to get a show along with all the other guys in glee club.

" Alright com'ere Berry" Santana says leaning over

When we pull away I go to kiss Finn but he pulls away and I start to pout

" Damn Frankenteen you better hold on to your girl there, she's a much better kisser then you!" Santana states

" Wow Berry that was so fuckin hot!" Puck yells which earns him a glare from Finn.

"Wanky Wanky!" Artie says

"OK!" Finn yells "Can we all stop talking about hot my girlfriend is?"

" Well I went to kiss you and you didn't let me… so now you get nothing tonight or at the lock in!" I say teasing Finn because I really cant hold off that long but he doesn't need to know that.

" Its okay Finn" Quinn says " You can always come to me if you get a little restless" Finn just gets up and sits on the other side of me so he's next to Puck.

" Really Quinn really" Santana says annoyed " Do you have to ruin ever party we have by being a bitch like Finn doesn't want you that's why he never slept with you dumb ass! Like seriously get it through your head!" Quinn just smirks at Santana and looks at me with a devil eye.

" Can I help you?" I say I'm not much for bad words or violence but she really pisses me off trying to get Finn all the time! Like back of!

" No I'm just thinking about how good Finn probly is in bed. " she says half laughing

" Excuse me!" I yell and start to get up and I feel Finn pull me down but I shake him off.

" You heard me!" she yelled back

" Oh my god Quinn when will you get it that no one in glee club can stand you anymore you're a fuckin bitch and we cant take it! They don't have the hearts to say it except Santana! Like seriously you need a reality check because Finn doesn't love you Sam doesn't love you Puck cant fuckin stand you and you had a baby with him! What else does it take for you to get it! Do you need me and Finn to fuck in front of you so you get the picture! Like legit get the fuck over yourself your no one and you always with be the stupid Lima Loser who got knocked up her Sophomore year of high school! So stop trying to steal my boyfriend and leave everyone else's relationships alone you blonde haired bimbo!" I yell furiously at her. When I'm done I look around and see everyone staring at me with there jaws dropped to the floor. Quinn is even our of words. She doesn't know what to say back an I'm proud that I stook up for myself.

"SCREW YOU RACHEL BERRY!" Quinn yelled and walked out

" BYEE" I say as sweetly as possible

" Wow Berry who knew you had it in you!" Santana said

" Is it wrong that I was totally turned on by that?" Puck asks

" Dude really?" Finn says and I sit back down on his lap

" But really babe that was super hot I have never been more turned on in my life" he says whispering in my ear.

"Oh NO!" Kurt yells " we better give them a room because Finn cant keep it in his pants!" he says laughing

" Ha Ha" Finn says mocking Kurt

" Finn" I whisper " meet me in your truck in 5 minutes you have bench seat remember" I say seductively and get up to walk out

" Rachel where are you going?" Kurt asks

" Oh. Umm to go find Quinn and talk to her" I say nervously. I turn around and walk out and I hear Puck say to Finn

" Well what are you waiting for dude we all know she's not going to find Quinn as long as we don't see it or hear it go for it" I laugh as Finn runs up and catches me picking me up and kissing me hard running his tongue along my bottom lip for me to allow him entrance. He dips his tongue into my mouth and they dance as he carries me to his truck and opens the door. Luckily Britt lives in a dead end and she's the only house so no one comes down the street because its gated off and her parents are out of town so we cant get caught. Before I know it were in Finns truck and he's hovering over me.

" Baby that was so fucking hot in there I wanted to pull you down and fuck you right in front of everybody" he says I would usually scold him for his language but since I dropped the "f" bomb like 20 times before I cant really say anything and its really turning me on when he talks all aggressive. He starts to take off his shirt and he pushes my shirt off and unhooks my bra. I get enough strength to roll him over so he's under me straddling his lap. I unbuckle his pants and pull down his zipper and slide his jeans down his legs. I see a tent in his boxers and cant wait to have it inside me but I have something else planned first. I pull down his boxers and his erection springs free and I lick my lips. I stroke him a few times before moving my head down and putting him in my mouth.

"Fuck Rack" Finn says. I take all the way in my mouth and he makes a sound that he will never admit to I thank chessus all the time that I don't have a gag reflex and I'm sure Finn does too. I start bobbing my head up and down and then he says

" Rach I'm not going to last much longer if you keep doing that" I release him out of my mouth with a pop and he flips us over so he's on top before I can get around to what's happening he plunges deep into me and I scream out his name. _Harder Finn Harder _I whisper and he plunges deeper and harder into me and hit's a spot I didn't even know what there he hits it one more time and I loose it my walls start to flutter around him and I came so hard my legs felt like jell-o. that was enough for Finn to lose it I feel him cum inside me and we ride out our orgasms together. He collapses on top of me breathless.

" Damn babe" he says picking up his pants and putting his shirt back on

" I know" I say still out of breath

" I'm happy we figured everything out and were together" he says

" Me to baby me to" I say

" I love you more then there are stars in the sky" he says

" I love you that much times 10000" he says kissing me hard on again

" I don't think its possible that you love me more than I love you." I say

" Really" he says with a smirk kissing my neck " I will show you just how much I love you tomorrow at the lock in"

" I cant wait babe, I cant wait" I say smiling


	8. Chapter 8

Finn POV

When we I awake in the morning I see I'm the first one up. We don't have to be at the school until 3 so we stayed up late last night. I see Rachel asleep in my arms and smile to myself because I love her so much its crazy. I feel her stir and whisper _Finn_ I giggle. I guess I must have worn her out last night we went at it like 5 times. I see Rachel sit up and stretch before opening her eyes.

"Hi" I say sweetly

"Hi sweetie" she says kissing me lightly not caring about morning breath.

After another hour everyone is up. They all wake up to the sight of Rachel and I making out. That really doesn't please everyone. Every one gets dressed and ready to go and we head out only taking 3 cars. Puck and Santana rode with me and Rachel. When we get to the auditorium Mr. Shue is already there waiting for us. He starts talking about not abusing our time here and to be careful and not break anything.

" and Finn" says "try not to kick any chairs!" I hear Rachel crack up behind me and I start to laugh at her contagious laugh and pretty soon the whole place is laughing so hard. He said he trusts us enough not to come back until 1pm tomorrow. All of a sudden I don't feel Rachel on my hand anymore and I start to panic when I realize she's talking to curt I feel much better and go and talk to Puck.

" Dude you are one lucky bastard" Puck says seriously

" Why is that?" I ask nonchalantly

" Look at Berry's ass in those skirts I swear she's such a tease, and you have to notice that she's growing, getting curves in all the right places" Puck says making an hour glass formation with his hands.

" What the hell dude! that's my girlfriend, but your right" I say laughing. All of a sudden Rachel grabs the neck of my shirt and pulls me down to kiss her hard. She dips her tongue into my mouth and my stomach does this weird flippy thing I love. I don't know why but every time I see her I get butterflies its probly because she's beautiful and gets more and more beautiful everyday of her life. I cant wait to grow old and alone and _MAILMAN MAILMAIN MAILMAN … _I say snapping me out of my thoughts. When we eventually pull away gasping for air. I tell her about my situation she giggles and says she'll take care of it later. That gets me existed! I have never been more in love in my life, I know I say it a lot but that's because I love saying it, I want to shout it from the roof tops so all of Lima can here me IM IN LOVE WITH RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! I go to find Rachel again but she's not with Kurt or Santana so I ask the girls and they haven't seen her. Now I really start to worry and pace back and fourth when I hear the loud speaker screech.

"Finn Hudson please report to main office" I hear Rachel's voice and wonder why I need to go to the office its not school hours. Everyone starts to say ohhhhh and laugh while I am still confused as hell. I get to the office and there's a sign that says lock the door in Rachel's handwriting so I lock the door as told so. All the blinds are closed and the ones that show the hallway to the school are down and closed just the light is on in the office.

"Rach?" I say a little scared because the chairs back is facing me all of a sudden the chair spins around and I almost loose my balance at the sight of Rachel. Luckily we had to make sacrifices so we got rid of all security cameras in the school thank god for that!. Rachel looks sexy as hell. She's wearing a really short black skirt with white knee socks black high heels and a white shirt that's tied just above her belly button showing off some of the lace of her bra.

" Finn Hudson you have been a very bad boy" Rachel says seductively and my pants are growing tighter by the second and I gulp… LOUDLY

" and now its time to pay" she says winking at me and getting up from the chair moving herself over to me to stand between my legs. Talk about every guys fantasy this is better then a porno! She lowers herself down to straddle my lap and starts kissing me first with love and passion then with need and want and I cave as usual I mean who can say No to Rachel Berry. She lifts up my shirt and runs her hands up and down my chest. My muscles react to her touch. She gets off of me lifting me up by my chin and pushing me toward the desk which Rachel had cleared off so the loud speaker wouldn't turn on smart Rachel smart. She pushes me back to lie down on the desk and crawls on top of me. I pull the time on her shirt as I kiss her eagerly and it falls open and to the floor with that I un hook her bra without her expecting it because I only used one hand. I think I have gotten so much better at bra's they used to confuse the friking hell out of me. Rachel moves down toward my pants and unbuttons them. Before she pulls them down she licks from the waist of my pants, traces my abs with her tongue up my throat and sucks on my neck as she pushes my pants down with her heels. She removes my boxers and my now painfully hard erection springs free. She puts me all the way in her mouth before I can even kiss her again. Thank Chessus for her no gag reflex. Her head is bobbing up and down as I hold her hair into a pony tail and let out sounds that I don't recognize and will never admit to making.

"Rach" I whimper "You give the best blow jobs in the world but if you keep it up we wont get to the good part" she pops me out of her mouth and kisses me harder and harder until I am again painfully hard. I will be able to last so much longer now thanks to Rachel's smoking hot body and her awesome kissing ability. I flip Rachel so she's on the bottom. I kneel at the end of the desk and start to rub her legs and lift her skirt up when I realize she's not wearing any panties. MAN I LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND! I lick her folds up and down and hear her whimper. I dip my tongue into her to really taste her she rids my tongue.

"oh yeah common baby ride my tongue" I say. She came hard on my tongue. It made me want to try something. I remove my tongue from her and she whines but I plunge to fingers inside of her to keep her happy, I start to move them in a come' ere motion and she starts to yell my name and she came hard on my fingers. I remove my fingers and push them in her mouth so she can taste herself and quickly remove them and kiss her hard and eagerly. I get up on the desk on top of her and push myself inside of her. I hear her yelp and kiss her to keep her quiet. And thrust deeper and deeper and harder and harder and hit her spot her walls flutter around me. She came hard and I lost it and exploded inside her. It worked I gave her 3 orgasms back to back I never met a guy that could make there girlfriend feel that good.

" That was amazing" I say kissing her softly and sweetly. I see her laying there not moving shaking from the after shock and her coming down off her high.

" What's wrong baby?" I ask concerned she's usually up by now putting herself together.

" Finn I..I cant stand up, I cant feel my legs.. That's how amazing that was" I lift her up and put her bra back on and grab her back of clothes on the floor I pull down her skirt kissing he stomach as I do and put on her panties and pull up her skirt and I untie her shirt so it hangs lower and button it up on her kissing her boobs as I do. When I'm done putting her together I put on my shirt and kiss her one last time. I have never been so tired in my life and I can tell she is to. I pick her up bridal style after cleaning up the office and putting everything back on the desk and opening the blinds.

"One day when were married I'm going to be carrying you like this in front of all our friends and family" I say

" Finn, you think were going to get married?" she asks

" Of course there's no one else I would rather be married too" I say kissing her forehead

"and when were married" I whisper "you get sex like that anytime you want, no worrying if our parents are going to catch us"

" I cant wait" she says drifting off to sleep as I walk us back into the auditorium. Yeah I cant wait to make Rachel Berry my wife. I'm so looking forward to New York and spending my life with the love of my life I think smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel POV

I fell asleep on Finn's shoulder on our way back to the auditorium. We just had the most amazing sex I don't know where he learned to do all that stuff but I'm not complaining. When we get back the auditorium everyone is sitting on the stage talking. Finn walks up on the stage and sits down with me in his lap. Then that's when I notice it.

"Where's Quinn" I ask

"Oh after you told her off, she went to go see her dad in California for the summer" Santana said

"Oh" I say

"Yeah it's a good thing that no one really cares, right guys?" Puck says everyone just nods there heads in agreement.

"Okay well girls are going to the Choir room, are you guys staying here?" Mercedes says. All the guys shake there head in agreement.

" Come on Rachel" Kurt says jumping up and grabbing my hand. I look down and Finn and back up at Kurt. I grab his hand and I am actually able to stand up. That's a relief. I hear Noah saying something to Finn about "getting it in" and I just roll my eyes and laugh as I walk with Kurt to the choir room.

" Okay spill Berry!" Santana says

" What is she spilling?" Britt asks. I just shake my head

" Spill what?" I ask half laughing

" What was your first time like! We all know you guys were out doing the dirty, if you guys were just making out he wouldn't have carried you into the auditorium and you wouldn't be so tired" Mercedes says

" As much as it grosses me out that Finn's my brother and you're my best friend, I WANT TO KNOW WHERE, WHEN AND WHAT IT WAS LIKE!" Kurt practically yells.

"Okay fine ill tell you, pull up a chair boys and girls" I say grabbing one myself. Everyone is waiting for me to tell the story and I love telling it its so sweet and romantic.

" Okay so it happened after the last football game of the year, we got back together the day before in the library. As you all know after he scored the winning touch down he dragged me into the middle of the field and kissed me and I mean _really_ kissed me in front of the whole school. After the game we went back to his house and started making out a little bit after he showered and did some things in his room. He came back downstairs and we started making out again but it got a little more heated this time and clothing was being shed very fast. I was prepared for this to happen so I'm on the pill but he was so gentile and caring and never pressured me to go any further then I wanted to so I new it was time."

" _I'm ready Finn" I say and he looks me straight in the eye._

" _are you sure Rach I'm fine just like this, we don't have to do anything you don't want to" he says smiling _

" _I'm sure" he picks me up carrying me to his room and kissing my neck as he does. He sets me down and tells me to close my eyes. I walk in and open his room looks amazing he had candles lit and rose peddles spread out across his bed and floor._

" _Finn when did you do all this" I ask in awe _

"_I kinda was hoping tonight would be the night so I put all of this together before." he says smiling and looking down at the floor._

" _its perfect" I say bringing him to look me in the eye. We start making out again and move onto the bed. He's very careful not to crush me. He takes of his shirt and my shirt and unhooks my bra. He kisses me hard on the mouth and them moves to my neck leaving a nice bruise and then peppering light kisses along my jaw line and down to my breasts. He takes my breast into his mouth and starts licking it and nipping at it lightly and then he gives the same attention to the other one. He does soft kisses all the way down to the waist band of my skirt and looks up at me for permission to continue. He pulls down my skirt kissing the skin that is revealed. After he removes my skirt he removes his jeans so were both left in just our underwear. He looks at me and I nod my head for him to remove my panties and he does. He sees me completely naked for the time and looks at me to absorb it all in. He takes off his boxers and his erection springs free. My eyes widen at the sight thinking "that has to go in me". He looks at me again and says_

" _Baby are you sure you want to do this we can stop if you want to"_

"_No I want to do this I love you and I'm ready"_

" _I love you to baby, but this might hurt, If I'm hurting you just tell me to stop" with that he kisses me and enters me. He stops letting me adjust to his size then continues on. He sees a tear start to form and gets upset but I encourage him to go on because I know that the pain will only turn into pleasure. It doesn't last very long because the feeling of being complete makes me loose it and my walls flutter around him and he explodes inside me as we both ride out our orgasms. He kisses me sweetly for a few moments still inside me as I play with the hair on the back of his neck. He slides out of me and laces our fingers together and we cuddle for a while until we eventually fall asleep._

" Aww" I hear everyone say

" yeah it was amazing and he was so sweet" I say

" Wow he wasn't that nice when I slept with him" Santana says

" Really San really?" I say

" Oh right sorry Rachel" she says but it doesn't bother me anymore because I know when he did it with Santana it didn't mean anything. We all start talking and hear the guys walk in.

" Hey baby" Finn says kissing me eagerly and leaving me breathless

" Well hello to you too" I say in a whisper tone

" Okay Finchel enough, we just got your first time story we don't need to see the thousandth time happening in front of us" Santana says. Finn and I start laughing and sit down me on his lap. When Noah walks in with beer and wine coolers/

" Who's ready to get this party started!" He yells and everyone cheers, I just stare up at Finn smiling, lucky that I have the most amazing guy in the world as my boyfriend. He looks back down at me and smiles. Yeah Finchel's going strong.


	10. Chapter 10

Finn POV

We all awake around 12. said that he would be here around 1 to check up on us so we need to get up and clean up all the beer and wine coolers around the choir room.

"Rach..Rach, wake up" I say trying to wake up after I shake her about 2 more times I decide I should wake her up another way. I lean down to her and kiss her hard she tasted like beer but she eventually woke up when I bit her lower lip.

" Well good morning to you too" she says blushing

" come on Rach Mr. Shue will be back in an hour we have to wake everyone up and clean up if he's ever going to trust us again" We eventually wake everyone up and we all rush to clean up because we have about 5 minutes until Mr. Shue comes back. When he gets there everyone is just laughing and sitting around. We all eventually leave and go our separate ways for the day. Rachel and I meet up with Puck and Santana for a double date at breadsticks later that night.

"YO FINCHEL.. Could you two stop making out for like two seconds and talk to us!" we both blush and we start talking about how were excited for senior year and what's going to happen when I see Puck do a double take and then just smile back into the conversation.

" Puck, what was that about?"

" Oh nothing" he says a little worried

" Puck" I say loudly

" yeah Finchel, egg head to your left" he says

"Your other left Finn" Santana says making a face

" Finn, Finn.. babe calm down" I feel Rachel says as she grabs the side of my face to turn it towards her. She's looking dead into my eyes and I cant tell that she can tell that I want to get up and beat the living shit out of Jessie I could have last year at prom if he didn't go all ninja on me like what the fuck was that one of his little ballet moves!

" Rachel, how lovely to see you, you look even better then you did when you were in New York" Jessie says smiling at her

" What do you want Jessie" She says in a bitchy tone

" Just to see you I thought we could… catch up" he says winking at her. I fell her put her hand on my thigh and move it around as she slides closer to me moving her hand further and further up trying to keep me calm.

" Dude what the fuck I'm right here!" I yell in his face

" Oh I'm sorry Finn I didn't see you there I was caught by Rachel's beauty" he says smiling down at her and giving me a hard stare

" Yeah I know she's beautiful and she's MY girlfriend so I think you should just leave" I say calmly as Rachel's hand is moving faster and faster

" Well I'm hoping she wont be your girlfriend for long, after all I still haven't had sex with her and I'm planning on doing that before I leave town again" He says to Rachel with a thousand wat smile. I see the look on her face and before I could get up and punch him Puck decks him in the face and Santana is yelling about Lima Heights Adjacent. And Rachel is just laughing as Jessie is getting beat up. I look over at her and start laughing too. Luckily we were done with our food and just getting ready to leave when Jessie came in and luckily the manager was right there and heard our hole conversation so Puck didn't really get in too much trouble.

" Thanks Noah" Rachel says kissing his cheek "It was really nice for you to punch Jessie as hard as you did even though I'm not much for fighting" he winks and her which earns punch on the arm from me.

" And Santana I think your words really made Jessie scared" she says hugging her.

" And Finn thanks for being so calm, I had no idea how you did it" she says winking

" Yeah well my parents are out of town and Kurt is at Blaine's if you want to see just how mad I could get" I whisper in her ear

" Oh wow guys I'm really tired I think I'm just going to go home" Rachel says practically dragging me to the car. We get in the car and I start driving when my phone buzzes I ask Rachel to read it… its from Puck

_**Get Some Hudson ;)! ..And we need to talk its about Jessie.**_

_**What you just kicked his ass.. What else does he want?**_

_**Well I heard him outside on the phone.**_

_**And?**_

_**He's going to try and break you and Berry up.. By trying to sleep with her.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel POV

I have come to realize that I have changed a lot. It all started after Quinn and I got into another argument the day after Finn and I got back together. We were talking calmly and all of a sudden she went all scary Quinn on me and slapped me across the face. I used to let her walk all over me, but it was time for that to change I wasn't planning on going strait up bitch but sometimes Quinn just pushes me the wrong way. And like just tonight when Puck beat up Jessie I was going to stop him but then I saw the hurt look in Finn's eye's. I may curse now but that's just from hanging out with Santana to much. Although I'm still not one for fighting and I don't want to see it happen around me again. Rachel Berry is back.

"Babe..Babe Rach!" I hear Finn yell and snap me out of my thoughts.

" Were at your house" He says as he takes my hand

" My dads are out on business if you want to come in" I say winking at him

" Finn thank you for not hitting Jessie tonight, I could see how much you wanted too" I say kissing his hand

" No problem babe, I know how much you don't like violence although lately you have been acting different" he says raising an eyebrow

"Yeah" I say strait out

" Rach, what's up talk to me, why have you been acting so different, besides hanging out with Santana putting bad words in your vocabulary" he says wondering

" Its nothing Finn" I say changing out of my dress and putting on one of his t-shirts he left at my house

"Rachel tell me" he says looking me dead in the eye

" Fine, sit down … it all started the day after we got back together. Quinn called me and said she wanted to talk, so I invited her over we started talking calmly and then she went all scary Quinn on me and slapped me across the face" I say not looking him in the eye

"SHE WHAT?" Finn yelled

"Babe calm down, its not that big of a deal, its just after that I didn't want people to still think they could walk all over me so I decided that enough is enough with Quinn and someone needed to put her in her place, show her she's not better then everyone else so that's why I bitched her out the night at Britt's and I have hated myself ever since for just blowing up on her" I say with a tear forming in my eye.

"Rach come here baby, you didn't do anything wrong you just stood up for yourself, and if you didn't bitch Quinn out I'm sure Santana would have done it eventually" I look up at him and giggle.

"How do you always know the right things to say?"

" Because I'm Finn Hudson!" he says laughing. I slap him on the chest playfully and then he gets a serious look in his eyes.

" What's the matter?" I ask him worried a little bit

" Nothing its just getting to me what Puck said Jessie is going to try and do" he says looking around the room.

" Hey Hey look at me" when our eyes lock I continue " I would never do anything that will ruin our relationship I never want to go through what we went through last year again. And I love you and will never ever hurt you Jessie means nothing to me anymore its always been you who I have loved ever since the 3rd grade when we were in the sand box and you shared your shovel with me" I say giggling at the last part

" Only you would remember me sharing a shovel with you" he says hugging me close

" Hey I only remembered it because you were super hot!" I say slapping his chest

" Oh I was super hot! I see how it is but if I do remember you weren't so bad yourself when we were little, you were pretty hot too"

" So I was hot!" I say mocking him " I see how it is, you don't think so anymore" I say teasingly

" No I don't think your hot anymore, I think your super sexy" he says laying us down on the bed and kissing me.

" Oh really?" I say kissing his neck as his hand lift his t-shirt off me.

"But your even more sexy" he whispers " With your clothes off "


End file.
